


I’ll die of love, I’ll die for you

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Just a little tho, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, after ch 246
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: He Tian moved his head, brushing his temple on GuanShan’s knee, the sound of the sheet moving filled the space around them; it didn’t look comfortable, but it felt like he wouldn’t be anywhere else.





	I’ll die of love, I’ll die for you

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

It was 3 am when GuanShan felt a sudden weight resting on his legs.  
At that time the hospital was usually silent, except for the few nurses walking through the corridors; their steps barely audible  
He first looked at the window, sky dark and the pale moon’s light shining through the thin fabric of the curtains. Everything felt still, and kind of unreal…maybe he was just half asleep.  
And just like a dream he felt as he looked at his legs, to investigate the source of that warm weight.  
“Ah” he sighed, looking at a black mass of black hairs, scattered on the white sheets like a fine spider web, resting lightly, following the line of his knees and thighs. The moon peeked out of the curtain, lighting up what looked like He Tian’s face. Oh wait…it didn’t looked like, it was actually his. And…he was looking at him.  
“Oh” thought GuanShan “It’s just a dream” relieved, he relaxed, resting his back on the headboard. He tilted his head, deciding that he could keep looking at He Tian. He was missing for some days now, and considering that that was his dream, no one would’ve mind.  
He took a deep breath, observing him…he looked… tired. Every time he blinked it looked like he was about to keep his eyes closed and fall asleep.  
He Tian moved his head, brushing his temple on GuanShan’s knee, the sound of the sheet moving filled the space around them; it didn’t look comfortable, but it felt like he wouldn’t be anywhere else.  
GuanShan blinked, he wanted to lay down.  
Before that he saw He Tian moving his hand and resting it in the middle of GuanShan’s thigh; the feeling seemed a bit too real, but he didn’t care. He watched as He Tian’s hand slowly moved up, caressing his hip first, then his stomach then it slowly raised until it was hovering in front of GuanShan’s cheek.  
He Tian hesitated for a fraction of a second, GuanShan could tell…but, what was he afraid of?  
Tired of waiting GuanShan moved his head, resting his cheek on He Tian’s hand; he closed his eyes, sighing. It was cold.  
He felt He Tian’s thumb moving back and forth, soothing him in slowly circles.  
He opened his eyes: He Tian had raised his head, and was now looking at him, GuanShan looked back, seriusly.  
Then, He Tian’s middle finger, ring finger and index were on his lips. GuanShan felt them pressing on him, and again, the sensation felt so damn real….what a weird dream.  
He felt the cut on his lower lip itching, and the smell of cigarettes from his fingertips.  
He Tian didn’t get closer, he just kept staring at him; suddenly the door opened, just a few inches, and a dark figure, covered by heavy shadows, creeped out.  
“Let’s go” said a voice.  
GuanShan felt so disappointed when He Tian actually got up, moving his hand away. Who was that? Why was He Tian listening to him? It was his dream, and in this one he wanted He Tian to stay, a little longer was enough.  
He tried to reach He Tian’s coat, and he was able to grasp just the end of it.  
Feeling himself tugged He Tian turned back; GuanShan straightened his grip, looking at him angrily, grimacing and breathing hard from his nose.  
He Tian smiled, he reached GuanShan’s hand and slowly took it in his. Then he moved the other hand, the one that was in GuanShan’s lips, he took his fingers to his lips, and kissed them tenderly.  
“A little more” he whispered “Just wait. I’ll be back”  
And before GuanShan could realize it, the room was empty again. Like he was never there, like it never happened.  
GuanShan bit his lip, curling up and closing his eyes. That wasn’t dream…it was a nightmare…and he just wanted to wake up, forgetting how right He Tian’s skin felt on his, how bad he wanted to change place with He Tian’s fingertips when he kissed it, and how wet and warm felt his cheeks at that moment, as tears dropped down.

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
